A Bag of Random and Funny Quotes
by Magic Detective
Summary: Where people say random stuff. Crack! From the maker of Chatrooms! Rated for language
1. Bag 1

**A Bag of Random and Funny Quotes**

**Bag 1**

"Eh tu, Echizen?" - Keigo Atobe

"Monkey King, I've seen people who aren't as stupid as you." - Ryoma Echizen

"If you're Kenya's cousin, is it true that you're a super hero?" - Kintaro Toyama

"And to think you said I don't have a sense of humor." - Kuranosuke Shiraishi

"Of all the people I could have as a captain, you're it, Atobe." - Yushi Oshitari

"Just run, no questions asked, Momoshiro." - Kunimitsu Tezuka

"Kuni-chan, where's my kiss?" - Shusuke Fuji

"Oishi, Shusuke's asking like a girl again!" - Eiji Kikumaru

"Who am I, Mizuki?" - Atsushi Kisarazu

"Atobe, you're more annoying than Niou and Marui combined." - Genichiro Sanada

"Geez, and I thought buchou was the most evil." - Masaharu Niou

"I can't tell who's more scary, Echizen's buchou, or fukubuchou." - Akaya Kirihara

"Niou, do you want to die?" - Seiichi Yukimura

"Overprotective? He won't even let me take a shower without him knowing!" - Yutta Fuji

"Hurry it up. I think Niou is going to go crazy." - Bunta Marui

"Chances of Sanada going to snap… ninety-five percent." - Renji Yanagi

"Son of a stupid tennis player…" - Ryo Shishido

"Shinji, you're spacing out too much. You're going the wrong way." - Akira Kamio

"Remind me to kill you later, Zaizen." - Kenya Oshitari

"You're more stupid than Atobe!" - Gakuto Mukahi


	2. Bag 2

_**Tell me if you want do requests for Chatrooms and this story! They'll be hilarious!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bag 2<strong>

**Rikkai Quotes**

"I don't know how I managed to survive these three years as your teammate with your pranks, Niou." - Genichiro Sanada

"The moment after I became a regular, Marui suddenly threw a tennis ball at my forehead." - Akaya Kirihara

"When Niou first met me, he said 'your name's Yeahgyuu, right?'." - Hiroshi Yagyuu

"Yeahgyuu, I've seen people who think more dirtier than you." - Masaharu Niou

"Niou, give me back my gum, or I'll hire an assassin." - Bunta Marui

"Honestly, I can't believe I haven't gone insane yet." - Genichiro Sanada

"Can I kill him, fukubuchou?" - Akaya Kirihara

"Now, Sanada, who's on my 'to torture' list today?" - Seiichi Yukimura

"Chances that Niou will get hurt today… hundred percent." - Renji Yanagi

"Akaya, I don't know how much I spent on you." - Jackal Kurawara

"I'll get the crowbar." - Bunta Marui

"Buchou, I want my mommy!" - Akaya Kirihara

"Is there a 'harass fukubuchou' sign taped on my back?" - Genichiro Sanada

"I want to kill him first!" - Akaya Kirihara

"Dear kami, save me from my insane teammates!" - Genichiro Sanada

"Should I be Sanada or Yukimura today?" - Masaharu Niou

"Shut the fuck up, Niou." - Akaya Kirihara

"TARUNDORU! DAMMIT, NIOU AND MARUI! YOU BITCHES! BOTH OF YOU, THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL, NOW!" - Genichiro Sanada


	3. Bag 3

_**Make sure you request for any of my fics or check out my favorite authors page. Check out their stories!**_

_**P.S. If you're wondering about the last one, it's Atobe's reaction after seeing his now shaven head.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bag 3<strong>

**Hyotei Quotes**

"I'm kinda glad I'm not on my cousin's team. The people here aren't as stupid as his over there." - Yushi Oshitari

"Ore-sama demands you leave him alone!" - Keigo Atobe

"I've never seen somebody as stupid as my buchou." - Wakashi Hiyoshi

"Really, if you ask me, they're crazy." - Haginosuke Taki

"Yushi, is Atobe having one of episodes again?" - Gakuto Mukahi

"Just… don't look at me like that." - Kabaji Munerio

"Oh, Atobe's cool even if he's stuck in a tree!" - Jirou Akutagawa

"Buchou, no offense, but there's, er, just look down." - Ryo Shishido

"Shishido-sempai, Atobe has lost his mind again!" - Chotaro Ohtori

"I call waking the drama queen wake up!" - Gakuto Mukahi

"For the last time, Ore-sama's hair is not a wig!" - Keigo Atobe

"I swear, Atobe's ego is the size of Mount Everest." - Yushi Oshitari

"Let's just get this over with. I have a meeting with a CEO soon." - Keigo Atobe

"Atobe, did you forget about what made a deal with already?" - Yushi Oshitari

"This is going to be good…" - Ryo Shishido

"Just look at your head. Okay, I'm holding my ears now…" - Gakuto Mukahi

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" - Keigo Atobe


	4. Bag 4

**Bag 4**

**Seigaku Quotes**

"My 'buchou is going to give us laps' senses are tingling." - Ryoma Echizen

"Sadaharu, is it even legal to create those drinks?" - Eiji Kikumaru

"I am so calling my dad's lawyer…" - Takashi Momoshiro

"Cut it out, or I'll blackmail you." - Shusuke Fuji

"Remind me to give you more laps tomorrow." - Kunimitsu Tezuka

"Now where is my newest drink?" - Sadaharu Inui

"I wonder if Jin has to deal with these problems…" - Takashi Kawamura

"Shut up, Momo, or I'll kill you." - Karou Kaido

"Eiji, I don't think that's your racket." - Shuichiro Oishi

"Remind me to slap Monkey King later." - Ryoma Echizen

"Oishi, is o-chibi strong as Tezuka, scary as Sanada, or arrogant as Atobe?" - Eiji Kikumaru

"One 'stupid opponent going down' match coming right up." - Ryoma Echizen

"Are you sure Shusuke is sick?" - Eiji Kikumaru

"Kuni-chan, I don't know why you're talking about me being evil." - Shusuke Fuji

"I'll get Oishi to break this up." - Eiji Kikumaru

"Shusuke looks like an angel, but acts like a devil." - Takashi Momoshiro

"Echizen… don't do that." - Kunimitsu Tezuka

"Can I say a bad word, buchou?" - Karou Kaido

"Just shut up, jumpy!" - Eiji Kikumaru

"Mada Mada Dane, buchou. Monkey King and Sanada went the other way, looking for you. What are you, a rival magnet?" - Ryoma Echizen


	5. Bag 5

**Bag 5**

**Training Camp Quotes**

"Just make sure I'm at least ten feet away from Monkey King." - Ryoma Echizen

"Now, who shall I gekokujou first?" - Wakashi Hiyoshi

"Ryoma, has Marui stopped being annoying?" - Takashi Momoshiro

"Want to trade blackmail?" - Shusuke Fuji

"Keep your filthy Rikkai germs off of Ore-sama!" - Keigo Atobe

"MY Sanada." - Seiichi Yukimura

"Oishi, can I kill Gakuto?" - Eiji Kikumaru

"Yushi, wait here. I have to kill someone." - Gakuto Mukahi

"Jackal, a fanboy is hugging me!" - Bunta Marui

"Who's more crazier, Niou or Gakuto?" - Yushi Oshitari

"Dear kami, how will I survive in the middle of this insanity?" - Ryo Shishido

"I'll kill you one day, Kikumaru." - Hiroshi Yagyuu

"I'll torture Kaido, you take Ryoma." - Akaya Kirihara

"Rikkai's more insane than us!" - Chotaro Ohtori

"Who wants to help me make a stink bomb?" - Masaharu Niou

"Keep away from me, or else." - Karou Kaido

"And I thought Atobe was annoying…" - Haginosuke Taki

"Should I not take part in this?" - Jackal Kurawara

"For the last time, Atobe, I didn't cry in the bathroom after losing that tennis match to Tezuka!" - Genichiro Sanada

"…Fuck you, Atobe." - Kunimitsu Tezuka


	6. Bag 6

**Bag 6**

**Shitenhouji Quotes**

"Koshimae, why is there a cat on your team?" - Kintaro Toyama

"Go away, Yushi. I don't want this place to be filed with your germs." - Kenya Oshitari

"Dear kami, how did I end up with this boy?" - Kuranosuke Shiraishi

"Senri, is thief-bro a ninja, like Kin-chan said?" - Miyuki Chitose

"I don't know if Kin-chan blew that ball away or destroyed it." - Gin Ishida

"Did you break another net again, Kin-chan?" - Hikaru Zaizen

"Kin-chan… the bathroom's that way." - Senri Chitose

"Kintaro, please don't break anything." - Kenjiro Koishikawa

"Koharu-kun's avoiding me again!" - Yuuji Hitoji

"I'll get the costumes!" - Koharu Konjiki

"I didn't know Hyotei has a Monkey King, Koshimae!" - Kintaro Toyama

"There's a rhino in charge of Higa, Kin-chan." - Kenya Oshitari

"I heard Rikkai also got a horse, a spy, and a demon…" - Kintaro Toyama

"Ni-san, does Shiraishi think you're crazy?" - Miyuki Chitose

"You're too young to learn about that, Kin-chan…" - Kuranosuke Shiraishi

"Is it true that your cousin's team is stupid, Kenya?" - Hikaru Zaizen

"Zaizen… why did you insult me on your blog?" - Kenya Oshitari

"Ack! Poison Hand!" - Kintaro Toyama

"Is Kin-chan done performing his move yet?" - Kenya Oshitari

"Ah! That gorilla guy from Rikkai got a viper under his cap!" - Kintaro Toyama


End file.
